


A McCall Pack Holiday

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek has furniture, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, McCall Pack, Mentions of alcohol, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Platonic Cuddling, Post series finale, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: Just some fluffy pack feels set in the future after the McCall pack walks off into the great unknown. This is complete for now unless I decide I want to continue. PS I always wanted to toy with a Derek and Stiles friendship and here it is.





	A McCall Pack Holiday

**Malia:** _Derek’s apartment for Thanksgiving?_

There were a total of six people in the group chat. That was enough and it was the only people who were considered pack. There was Corey and Mason though, but Lydia liked to think of them as extended pack. She distastefully didn’t like Theo for many reasons but appreciated his efforts protecting home.

Peter was….well she wasn’t sure. He wasn’t in search of killing Scott for power anymore; he was much more focused on building a relationship with Malia. After their history with Peter, Lydia still didn’t like him.  She was civil for the most part but otherwise she didn’t trust him or like him. She put up a front when it came to her friend but had every right to still dislike him strongly. 

She’d been at MIT for over a year. Stiles was in Washington D.C. at the FBI academy. It was difficult being away from him but they made it work.  There was texting, lots of phone calls with endless stories, and skype. Depending on whose schedule was better they tried to do weekends-meaning taking turns for the seven hour drive or meeting at a halfway spot.

She talked to Scott a lot too; it was hard for the two of them to be away from each other. They never have been since becoming friends.  She’d been away from Stiles but never Scott and it was a hard adjustment.

Lydia still found her friendship with Malia to be constantly getting stronger, despite her past relationship with Stiles Her and Stiles were still good friends, and now Malia was happier with Scott. It worked out for the best. 

With Liam it was still new but they kept up on social media and she always tried to text him and ask him about school, he texted her about homework help. It seemed to work out.

As for Derek the relationship was fairly new, especially since Scott made the declaration that they were pack. Derek had always been somewhat pack. They never talked or socialized just saved each other numerous times. It didn’t go unnoticed the great lengths Derek went to protect Stiles when he was the nogistune and the numerous times he looked out for Scott, herself, etc. He also thanked her when she had stayed with him at the clinic when Kate turned him into a teenager, apparently he had remembered and Deaton had told him.

It’d been strange these last few years; though she gained Malia as a close girlfriend she always had Scott and Stiles, always. Stiles is her best friend and boyfriend; Scott is her alpha and best friend. And for a while she had Allison too, and she was her first real and true girl best friend. Lydia had rembered thinking “This is it. It’s a true friendship and will be friends forever.” but then she was gone.

I guess she’d always been in pack. There was always people leaving and dying, making it confusing-but she always had Scott and she always had Stiles. Now she always had Malia and even Liam, and somehow, she always had Derek Hale.

Except she needed to work on the relationship with Derek, Stiles needed to work on it too. Malia and Derek had bonded a lot; Derek even took her to South America to meet Cora. Then they were able to go to France together with Cora.

They tried to find Isaac when they went. He was in contact with Argent, but he really didn’t want to be found.

Scott was much closer with Derek, they had always been brothers in a sense but the bond had grown over the last two years. Liam was wary of Derek, he scared him a bit but that was fine. He was still the baby of the pack.

Now Derek was living in New York, Malia was living near UCLA with Scott, and Liam was attending community college.

xoxo

**Malia:** _Apparently Derek can cook, who knew._

**Stiles:** _No one knew. Honestly at the loft, I never saw a kitchen._

**Lydia:** _If he stayed any longer I was going to redecorate it without him knowing._

**Stiles:** _Seriously, was there a kitchen?_

**Derek:** _Fuck off, Stiles._

**Scott:** _I think I can fly out._

**Liam:** _I’ve been working a lot so I think I’ll be able too._

_xoxo_

Lydia had started texting Derek a few months ago. She wanted to strengthen the pack by creating a bond.

“Should I do bonding stuff with him too?” Stiles asked her.

They were looking for something to watch on Netflix. His fingers were running through her hair. Her head was leaning on his chest.

“Maybe-I mean I don’t know how you two should start. You always bicker when you’re together.”

“It’s just a bunch of sarcasm on my end and then he gives me all these empty threats, but he’s really just a marshmallow underneath.”

Lydia intertwines her hand with Stiles’s. “He just has like a pack now. He tried with Boyd, Erica, and Isaac and that just…”

“He was also more angry when we first met him, now he’s less angry. His heart grew a few sizes, he’s like the Grinch.”

“Well when we go to his place for Thanksgiving, you two can strike up conversation. He mentioned he goes to the movies a lot-I’m sure you can pick is brain about that.”

“Do you think his new apartment as a TV?”

“You could ask him off group, but be nice about it.”

“Hey I’m nice!” Stiles said, grinning.

Lydia leaned up from his embrace and gave him a quick kiss, “You’re okay.”

She had started texting him about New York, pretending she had a friend at MIT interested in transferring schools. Derek thought nothing of the conversation and had responded like she wasn’t a bother and like he actually wanted to talk to her. She got him to start talking about his favorite places to eat in New York. The conversation seemed to carry itself. Every few weeks they ended up having really long conversations ranging from food to good movies to how her classes were. It seemed to flow so naturally, like they’ve been friends for many, many years.

xoxo

**Malia:** _Stiles? Lydia?_

**Lydia:** _Stiles is going to fly. I think I might drive I’m under four hours from him._

**Derek:** _Parking is pretty limited, here. I’d say consider a flight-you all are staying here anyway._

**Liam:** _You’ve got enough room?_

**Malia:** _It’s fucking huge and there’s furniture_

**Stiles:** _I’m speechless. I’ll need to see it for myself._

_xoxo_

Two weeks after Scott calls Stiles, very early. He called twice and Stiles is just asleep and can’t hear a damn thing. But Lydia reached for the phone, “Scott, he’s asleep.” She said.

“Jackson texted us-did you see?”

Lydia yawned and reached for her phone, it was somewhere in between the small of Stiles’s back and her pillow. She had a text message from Jackson-indeed. It was to her, Stiles, and Scott. It was a picture of him, Ethan of course, and Isaac.

“They found him?”

“Yeah, some bar in London. They were out drinking.”

So apparently, there was a way for werewolves to get drunk-a form of wolfsbane. Jackson had informed Scott of this a few months ago. Derek claimed he never heard of it, but Stiles thinks he knew the whole time. Jackson had messaged him when Scott updated his Facebook.

**Jackson:** _Douche face if you’re going to college, please drink. And yes you can drink; Ethan and I found a way. You better not embarrass yourself at parties by being sober._

“They look…very drunk here.”

Stiles mumbled something incoherently from his pillow, Lydia ignored him.

Lydia continued, “How do you feel about it?”

“Jackson gave me his new number, I sent it to Derek. He hasn’t responded. He’s got like…facial hair Lyd. He looks older, weird. Argent said he doesn’t like the mustache.”

“Maybe you can ask Derek to invite him to Thanksgiving. You know Derek will offer to fly him out.”

Scott sighed, “Peter’s coming too.”

“Yeah I know, Derek called me and Stiles to make sure it was okay, but he’s staying in a hotel.”

“Oh yeah, I know. Good. Liam, Theo, and Mason are telling me when they do see him at home for stuff, he’s good. Nothing evil on his part.”

“For now.”

“Malia and him are getting close, which I think is good-less likely for him to turn on us.”

“I hope.”

“Lydia, tell Scott to go back to bed. Mornings are the devil.”  Stiles muttered, eyes still shut.

Lydia laughed, “You hear that?”

“Yeah.” Scott laughed, “Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s fine.” She said, “I’m excited to see you.”

“Me too. I’ll talk to later, tell Stiles I miss him.”

“Will do.”

Xoxo

**Stiles:** _What are you cooking for Thanksgiving?  @Sourwolf_

**Derek:** _Food_

**Stiles:** _WOW really?!?!_

**Malia:** _Derek, how can I persuade you to get deer?_

**Stiles:** _Malia no raw deer at the table!_

**Lydia:** _I second that_

**Liam:** _Same_

**Derek:** _I could make a deer tenderloin_

**Malia:** _You had me a deer_

**Derek:** _To answer your question, Stiles. I’m making traditional Thanksgiving foods-mashed potatoes, sweat potato casserole, turkey, green bean, stuffing. I’m open to requests too._

**Stiles:** _Since we’re coming a few days before, can I make a pie? I make really great Apple pie_

**Scott:** _YES DUDE!!  You guys Stiles makes the greatest apple pie EVER!!!_

**Derek:** _Sounds great_

**Liam:** _I’ll pick up some pies at the store too? Will need way more than one._

**Derek:** _Just don’t get pumpkin, I’m making that._

**Scott:** _Liam-buy a pumpkin cheesecake_

**Liam:** _Noted_

**Lydia:** _Derek, can I make a pumpkin soup?_

**Derek:** _Sure._

October went fast-Lydia and Stiles went apple picking, Derek went to visit Scott and Malia at school and somehow wound up at a Halloween party with them dressed in a football jersey. Liam even met up with them. Malia attempted a selfie and succeeded. Derek got drunk and got tricked into a snapchat filter on Liam’s snapchat, Stiles screenshotted it and made it is background.

Finally it was time for Thanksgiving. Lydia drove to Derek’s early on a Tuesday, two days before. Derek promised her a good parking space. Stiles was  flying in the late afternoon at the airport and she wanted to be there with Derek to pick him up.  They were also picking up Scott, Malia, and Liam. It was going to be great.

Derek greeted her at her car. He gave her a genuine warm smile, a small hug, and helped carry her bags. The apartment was huge with oak floors, big curtains to cover the giant windows, and large white walls and ceilings. There were light fixtures, chairs, a gorgeous kitchen, and some rugs. There was even a large bookshelf. In total there was a large bathroom, a living room, dining room with a huge table, a gorgeous kitchen, and two other bedrooms. Derek had money and he certainly showed it here.

“You and Stiles get a room, Malia has a usual room she’ll share with Scott, and Liam is getting the couch.”

“I’m just amazed you have furniture-and oh my god Stiles is going to be so excited you have a TV.”

Derek chuckled.

“Derek this is really nice.”

“Thank you.” He stated, “I figure we can get the stuff you guys need for your recipes tomorrow. Maybe if they want we can go out to dinner or take out.”

There’s was a tone Lydia had never heard from Derek before. It sounded like happiness and excitement.  She liked this Derek, it was a nice change.

A little while later they headed to the airport. Stiles was the first to arrive down the escalator. He’d seen Lydia about two weeks ago so there was no dramatic greeting. Stiles did manage to trip coming off the elevator though, Derek rolled his eyes.

Lydia gave him a quick kiss and a hug. Stiles walked up to Derek and shook his hand, “Hey big guy, I see you’re still rocking the leather jacket.”

“Good to see you, Stiles.”

Lydia nudged his shoulder, “He’s got a TV.”

Stiles snapped his head back at Derek, “What? That’s amazing. I-I feel like a proud father. You’re growing up, my son!”

Derek snorted.

The big, dramatic airport moment came when Scott saw Stiles. He literally pushed past people to run down the escalator and then jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around him; his bags had fallen ono the ground. Some people took pictures, Malia was laughing, Derek was glaring.

Stiles had only been home a little in the summer, same with Scott. They really hadn’t seen each since mid-June. It was a long time for them.  Liam came down the elevator last, “I got the whole thing on video.”

Everyone hugged each other, even Derek. Though Liam shook his hand, still timid of the scruffy older wolf and then they were off to Derek’s.

They all ended up getting take out and spreaded out to various couches and love seats in Derek’s living room area.  Stiles beamed at all of the extra movie channels Derek had, and they found themselves in a debate over movies.

“Of course I’ve seen Star Wars, idiot. Who hasn’t?” Derek exclaimed.

Stiles gasped and turned to Scott and then turned to Derek. And repeated this a few times with very wide eyes and all sorts of hand motions.

“Stiles, you’re spazzing out-use your words.”  Malia encouraged.

“I-he-Derek-Scott! Scotty how has  DEREK seen Star Wars and you haven’t?” Stiles turned back to Derek, “I’ve been trying to make him watch it-SINCE WE WERE TEN.” He turned back to Scott, “Scotty, Derek may actually be cooler than you.”

“Dude!”

Stiles placed a hand on his heart, “I’m in shock. Lydia, babe, I may have a heart attack.”

Lydia pushed him and then looked up at Scott, “I even watched them, he made me.”

“I didn’t push you to watch all of them you did that on your own. All’s fair though, you made me watch The Notebook. “

“And you cried.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her. The night seemed to get better as Stiles and Derek continued to argue and bicker about movies. Everyone else chimed in on commentary if they’ve seen the movie.

“Liam, how did you not like Fight Club? Do not talk to me ever again.”

“Fight me, Stiles.”

“Stiles made me watch The Shining when we were little. Never again.”  Scott shuddered.

It felt nice to be in one place at one time, not dealing with doom and gloom, no evil forces, no death-just a sense of normal. The next day they went sightseeing. Derek took them all to the tourist places but took them to a place with 99 cent pizza slices off the beaten bath.

Toward the afternoon she noticed Derek pulled back a little from the excitement and walked a little slower. Scott noticed and went to join them, the pair talking quietly as they walked in Central Park.

Lydia caught up to Malia in the front and wrapped her arm with hers.

Stiles was on the other side of her with Liam talking.

“You doing okay?” Scott asked, quietly.

“It’s just…a lot.” Derek stated, “Haven’t really celebrated a holiday in a while, with so many people.”

“It’s good though?” Scott asked.

“It’s good.” Derek confirmed with a small smile.

Scott clasped a hand on his shoulder, “Good.”

 In the late afternoon they stopped at a grocery store near Derek’s house and scooped up the last minute ingredients.

Lydia fell asleep on the couch with Scott, Malia, and Liam when they got back to the apartment.

 Scott had his elbow propped on the arm rest; Malia was leaning against his shoulder. Liam somehow fell asleep curled in the loveseat and Lydia was horizontal on the couch with her legs on Malia and Scott. They woke up over and hour later to the smell of Stiles’s pies. He had to make two, since the werewolves and were coyote had bigger appetites.

Though Lydia noticed Derek’s face, it looked off. She made eye contact with him as Scott yawned, catching the tone of the room.

“Isaac’s flying in, late tonight-early morning.” He stated, “I told him he had an open invite and the ticket was there if he wanted it. He asked if Jackson and Ethan could come, they’re staying at a hotel though-not sure where Isaac is staying though.”

Malia curled her fingers around Scotts but he beamed at Derek after a long moment, “Are we going to have enough pie?”

“Liam already bought 6, and with Stiles’s we have 8.”

A Thanksgiving with werewolves and a were-coyote needed all of the food possible. 

“Should be fine.” Lydia encouraged, “I need to make my soup. Scott do you want to help?”

“Sure.”

“I could order take out again?” Derek suggested and the group nodded.

Stiles nudges Lydia when she walks into the kitchen, “Ten bucks Isaac wears a scarf inside.”

“Twenty.”

“Deal.”

After take out and exhausted from the day the pack turned in rather early and fall asleep.

Xoxo

Derek’s apartment was a new place but it was a safe place. He was surrounded by his girlfriend, his best friend, and above all his pack. He shouldn’t have woken up from a nightmare. He shot up in bed slightly disoriented. Lydia was there; half asleep but was already rubbing his arm.

“You’re okay, Stiles. I’m here. We’re at Derek’s. It was just a dream.”

He slept mostly well these days but they did happen. It depended of if he was really anxious, stressed, ate some weird food, or was maybe in a new place. But they happened. They were either about the nogistune or about Donovan, sometimes both. Sometimes he saw Allison.

“I’m okay.” Stiles reassured, rubbing his face with his free hand.

Just then there was a scratching at their door and then the door opened and in the archway was a large black dog. Stiles yelped and flailed, almost falling off the bed.

“Relax!” Lydia hissed, “Look!”

The dog-rather wolf-flashed its crystal blue eyes.

“Derek?” Stiles asked.

Lydia nudged him, “He can turn into a full wolf now, remember?”

“Vaguely. How did he even open the door? He has no thumbs.”

Derek came up to the side of the bed and placed his head on the bed. Without thinking much Stiles reached to scratch behind Derek’s ear. And Derek fucking melted into his touch and it was adorable.

Stiles visibly relaxed, “Oh my god-what a good boy.”

Derek growled.

“There he is!” Stiles exclaimed.

Lydia leaned forward, “We should do a pack pile.”

Derek made a small sound, which sounded like an agreement.

“A what?”

“A pack pile, it strengthens the relationship of the pack. Wolves do it all the time. It’s also very relaxing, and having everyone’s sent all over each other strengthens things.”

Just then Scott stumbles into the room followed by Malia.

“Stiles I heard you is-Oh. Derek’s full wolf, hey Derek.” Scott greeted.

Malia looked half asleep and a few seconds later Liam stumbled in behind her, “Why is everyone awake?”

“Long story but we’re going to do a pack pile.” Lydia stated, she then looked at Derek and patted the bed, “What do you think?”

Derek looked hesitant and turned to look at Scott.

“Why’s he looking at me?” Scott yawned.

“Usually the sleeping arrangements, positions are left to the Alpha.”

“Oh.” Scott straightened up, “This seems, weird, but I guess cool and we should work on doing more pack stuff? Yeah. Are we all going to fit on this queen?”

Derek makes an annoyed sound, Stiles just scratches his ear again.

“Derek has a king sized bed, we could go there.”  Malia suggested.

The six walked into Derek’s room. Lydia had brought her and Stiles comforter into the room too knowing full and well Malia was a blanket hog. The strawberry blonde got onto the far left side, “Stiles is next to me, and then I want Derek on the other side of him. How’s that sound?”

“Good.” Scott yawned again, meeting Stiles’s gaze. The werewolf knew his best friend had a nightmare and knew that he needed to be next to a giant wolf.

“I want Liam next to Derek.” Scott declared and turned to the younger wolf, “You two need to bond more, and I think this is a start.”

Liam did _not_ gulp.

“This is probably Derek’s best form.” Stiles stated, “You have no idea how tempted I am to go to the store and buy him a bunch of toys.”

Derek huffed.

“I’ll go next to you.” Scott assured, “Malia likes to spoon me.”

“True.” She stated.

One by one they all curled into the bed and for Scott and Lydia who were at the ends there was plenty of room to stretch. Stiles had his arm draped over Lydia, pulling her close into him. Derek was curled up with the top of his big head against Stiles’s neck. Liam had his arm around Derek’s back, Scott had his arm over Liam and touching Derek’s fur while Malia had herself securely wrapped around Scott.

Stiles was the first one to fall asleep.

xoxo

Scott and Derek got out of the pack pile a few hours after to go pick up Isaac at the airport. It takes a little bit of effort for the two to worm there way out of the pack pile.  Lydia and Stiles wake up when they get back to the house.  

“Holy shit you have furniture.” She hears Isaac say, very loudly. Stiles snickered quietly and Lydia goes over to their door to listen, Stiles’s follows.  Malia and Liam are still asleep, and the young girl has taken Liam prisoner in between her arms.

Derek apparently has a futon for him and suggests he get a few hours of sleep before he starts cooking..

Stiles and Lydia text so the wolves don’t hear them whispering.

**Lydia:** _Well, that’s good. Maybe they talked? Do you think Derek hugged Isaac._

**Stiles:** _Unsure, but knowing Scott he probably hugged Isaac._

**Lydia:** _Sounds like you and I can go back to bed._

Derek texted Lydia then.

**Derek:** _It’s fine, they’re fine. Go to bed._

Lydia showed the text to Stiles and Stiles whispered, “ _Such a sourwolf.”_ Knowing very well Derek could hear him. The older man sent Stiles a text of the finger. Stiles laughed.

Xoxo

For once Stiles wakes up from a deep sleep. Lydia is curled into his side, her face pressed against his chest. He feels Malia on his other side, he’s not sure how that happened but currently she still has Liam wrapped up in her grasp.

 Derek and Scott aren’t there. It’s early just past 6 am when he smooths his thumb over Lydia’s forehead and gets up. She moves to curl herself into Malia, further under the blankets.

 He steps out and sees Derek in the kitchen, he can smell the scent of coffee. He pads over to the island and Derek hands him a cup. They nod at each other.

 “You sleep well?” Derek asked.

 “Yeah…actually.” He paused, “I don’t usually do that anymore, much. It rarely happens.”

 Derek nodded, placing two pieces of toast in the toaster, “I used to get bad nightmares after the fire. They don’t happen so much anymore, but they still happen.”

 Stiles meets Derek’s gaze, probably because the older man has never talked about the fire.

 “Never ever thought I would ever say in a million years that I, Stiles Stilinski, slept with Derek Hale but here we are.”

 Derek  _does not_  choke on his coffee.

 “Did someone poison Derek?” Lydia asked as she came to sit to Stiles on the island.

 “Stiles is just an idiot.” Derek replied.

 Lydia smiles as Derek pours her a cup of coffee but she declined, “I’m actually going back to bed.”

It occurred to Derek that Lydia just came out to check on Stiles, and knowing that he was seemingly okay and just with him than she was happy.

 “Is Isaac still here?” She whispered.

 Derek nodded, “I told him to put the futon in yours and Stiles’s room since we were all in mine, Scott suggested his room and that was that.”

 “Did they talk?”

 Derek shrugged.

 Lydia turned to Stiles and placed a hand on his arm, “Are you coming or hanging here?”

“I think I’m going to help Sourwolf, here, start cooking-if that’s okay?” 

Derek blinks and stares for a few moments but goes into the fridge and hands him a few potatoes, “You can start peeling these over the sink.”

Stiles saluted him and walked over to the sink as Lydia disappeared back into Derek’s bedroom.

Xoxo

Working with Stiles was pretty good for the first 45 minutes; they fell into a comfortable silence of prepping the food with a few words exchanged for directions. Scott came out the from his bedroom and silently got to helping. And it was okay for about 7 and a half minutes before he and Stiles started throwing string beans at each other.

Derek threatened them, a lot. Stiles just told him he was fluffy and his threats were empty. Derek chucked a small potato at him and Isaac chose this moment to walk out of the bedroom.

He scanned the kitchen which was Stiles on top of Scott surrounded by string beans and Derek who he had watched throw the potato.

 “So I see Scott and Stiles haven’t changed.”

Derek smirked and turned to the pair on the ground, “Clean those up and get back to work, please.”

“Manners and furniture, I’m shocked.” Isaac replied as he seated himself at the counter.

Derek was still shocked at Isaac’s appearance. He was less lean and more muscle especially in his arms. He had a beard and mustache and his hair was darker. He smelled different too, better, healed, stronger. Without thinking much of it Derek placed a cup of coffee in front of him, “You sleep well?”

“Yeah pretty well, thanks.” He took a packet of sugar Derek had placed near him, “Stiles.”

“Hey, man. Looking good.” Stiles greeted,  “Where have you been these days?”  

“Everywhere, sort of. Lately I’ve been in London. Did you guys know Jackson still has the kanima tail?”

“That’s what I didn’t want to hear first thing.” Stiles said.

Lydia’s voice came out suddenly,  “Isaac, nice to see you. I like the beard.”

“Hi Lydia.” He greeted her with a small smile.

Lydia walked up to get herself a cup of coffee but Derek was already pouring her one. She clutched it with both hands and leaned against the island.

“Heard you’re studying to be an FBI agent, Stiles?” Isaac asked, sipping a mug of coffee.

“Yeah.” Stiles came over to pat Derek on the pack, “Gotta make sure he stays off any more ‘Most Wanted’ lists right big guy?”

Derek glared at him, “Can you start mashing the potatoes now?”

“Anything for you, Der-Bear.”

“Don’t ever call me that again or I’ll kill you.”

“Your threats are empty! You’re just a giant marshmallow!”  Stiles sung as he placed his peeled potatoes in a bowl. Derek grabbed the small one he already threw at Stiles and threw it again  

“OW! Rude!”  Stiles hissed, “I bruise like a peach. Please don’t hurt the human. Scott make him stop throwing potatoes at me!”

“Derek!” Scott called from the bathroom.

“Fine.”

 Xoxo

As the morning progressed you could see the Thanksgiving Macy’s Day parade clearly from Derek’s window, but Scott put it on the TV anyway. Liam and Malia wandered out of Derek’s bedroom then-greeting Isaac for the first time.

Liam and Isaac sort of smelled each other out silently, eyeing each other up and down. When it occurred to both that while Liam was Scott’s first bitten Beta Isaac had sort of in a way been his first beta.

 _“Derek, we of course appreciate you buying beer, thank you. And it is 5 o’clock somewhere.”_  Stiles stated when the boys were already reaching for beers.

Malia picked at a bag of chips with Lydia and Stiles helped Derek cook.

Derek was working on the stuffing, Stiles was still mashing potatoes, and Lydia was working on her soup a little more.

“Peter said he’s making cornbread.”

She noticed the corner of Derek’s mouth twitch briefly but said nothing.

“Do you think he’s going to poison it?”  Stiles muttered.

“Hopefully not.” Malia stated, “And Isaac said Jackson and Ethan are bringing a blueberry pie and yellow squash. He said they’ll fry it up when they get here later, you told them 2?”

“Ideally, will probably eat at 3-I figure 2 if they want to mingle or whatever.” Derek stated. “Peter actually is really great at making cornbread.”

“I brought a stun gun that Allison gave me if Peter mingles too much.” Lydia replied cheerfully, “One of the reasons I wanted to drive, rather than fly.”

“You’re the most amazing girlfriend in the whole world.” Stiles determined.

Xoxo

Jackson and Ethan also brought wine and vodka which was nice. Peter arrived shortly after, he gave Scott a handshake gave very weird and creepy greetings to the rest and headed to the kitchen to be by Derek.

Isaac muttered to Scott, “So weird we’re having Thanksgiving with someone who murdered a bunch of people and tried to kill all of us.”

“That’s why we brought extra alcohol.” Jackson replied as he walked past him and patted his shoulder.

Xoxo

Derek had a large table and a few plastic chairs had to be added but everyone fit around it really nicely and there was plenty of room for the plates and the food. Malia was happily already eating her deer tenderloin that Derek made just for her, everyone else seemed to be happily filling their plates with all of the other items.

It started off sort of quiet, everyone complementing on the food, a few jokes about how Derek can actually cook and how he actually lives in a normal apartment. Then the younger bunch started talking about high school.

Isaac did in fact wear a scarf to the meal; Stiles gave Lydia twenty bucks under the table. When Jackson was asked by Stiles about him and Ethan getting together he said:

“Danny actually introduced us…”  He said.

“Danny and I still talk.” Ethan stated, “We’re friends, you can’t not like Danny.” He laughed, “But he just didn’t think he could date a werewolf.”

Stiles choked on his drink, “Danny knew?”

“I told him everything.” Jackson declared, “But he already knew McCall and Hale were werewolves, somehow.”

Scott’s mouth hung open.

Derek and Stiles made eye contact and Stiles held in a laugh.

**Derek:** _What happened with Danny stays between you and I._

**Stiles:** _Relax, Miguel. Only Lydia and Scott know._

**Derek:** _I really hate you_

**Stiles:** _J_

“I’m honestly still not over McCall being an alpha.” Jackson stated.

“Same.” Peter stated.

Malia glared at him.

“Not saying it’s a bad thing, just saying.”  Jackson replied but Peter said nothing.

“Jackson…did you just compliment me?” Scott asked.

“I’ve had a lot of wine.”

“Sure, okay.”

After dinner and dishes were cleared everyone sort of sprawled out in the living room area. Lydia was chatting with Jackson, Ethan was just laying on the loveseat watching whatever was on TV, Malia and Peter were talking in the kitchen with Derek, Stiles had fallen asleep on the couch. Isaac, however, ventured to Derek’s back porch area. Scott followed him five minutes after.

Scott handed Isaac a beer when he came out to join him.

“Derek’s got a great view, you can’t beat this.” Isaac stated.

Scott nodded, it was silent.

“Did you…ever find another pack?”

Isaac was quiet for a moment, “I met other wolves, I have friends in different countries, but no, never another pack.” He was quiet again, “I’ve been staying in London for a while, been hanging with Jackson and Ethan, it’s been nice to be with familiar people.”

“What made you want to take up Derek’s offer?” He asked.

“I’m not sure, really.” Isaac said, ”Curiosity and guilt I think. I know you, Derek, Argent reached out for my help those few times…I just couldn’t. I was always so dependent on Derek and then you and then I just felt sort of lost, had to find my own way.”

“I’m sorry.” Scott said,” I didn’t meant to let you down.”

“I know.” Isaac said, “The problem was when Derek turned me he wasn’t ready to be an Alpha, he didn’t know truly what it meant. When I turned to you-you didn’t really understand your true power, that’s not on you, you were just a teenager. But after I fell in love with her, everything just got…hazy.”

There was silence, again.

“You’re always welcome here.” Scott stated, “I mean it, you always have a place in my pack. I consider you pack.”

“I appreciate that.” He stated, “I’m just not ready…but maybe you and I can hang out soon? Thinking of moving back to California-I might start school there.”

“I’d like that.” Scott stated.

Isaac sighed taking another sip of his beer, “So Argent is dating your mom?”

Scott grinned, ducking his head, “Yeah…it’s weird but he makes her happy.”

“So weird a hunter dating your mom and Peter is here for Thanksgiving. I don’t think beer is strong enough.”

Xoxo

Later, a few drinks later Malia came out onto the porch and Isaac went back inside. Malia and Scott started making out.  When it was time for dessert Derek suggested Peter go find them. When he returned several moments later he avoided eye contact with the two of them during all of dessert. Stiles gave Derek a high five.

All of the pies were delicious and devoured, but the most praise was for Stiles’s pie.

“I would move back to the states just for this pie.” Jackson declared.

“I would take my eyeballs out again just for another slice.” Scott declared.

Everyone laughed at that, except Isaac but Lydia filled him in.

It was a day filled with very casual conversation, laughter, amazing food, and old friends. It was all really comfortable and weird but everyone felt full and satisfied. Ethan and Jackson left a few hours after dinner, a little drunk. They were still going to be in town another two days so plans were to be made.

Peter talked with Derek and Malia privately before giving a quick wave and leaving. It all seemed pretty normal. That night Scott changed the name in the group to McCall Pack. When they got the notification, one by one they all smiled.

**Stiles:** _Stilinski pack would’ve sounded better though_

**Scott:** _Would you guys mind if I added Isaac to the group chat? He isn’t sure about being pack yet, but I figure on starting him with someone small._

**Stiles:** _He’s in for nonsense, bickering, and very weird angled shots of all of us attempting pictures with Derek._

**Liam:** _Sounds like a typical day._

Stiles was sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around Lydia while she lay on his shoulder. Scott and Malia were in the loveseat, her arms wrapped around his neck. Liam was on the far side of the couch. Derek and Isaac were in chairs next to Liam.

They were watching one of the ‘Friends’ Thanksgiving episodes but Derek and Stiles were mostly waiting for ‘The Godfather’.

 “Thanks again for…flying me out, having me.” Isaac said suddenly.  

They’d talked a little bit during the day, participated in a few conversations at the table about his poor loft decorating choices, and Isaac complimented his meal.

“Of course, any time. Heard you’re looking at schools in California?”

“Yeah, art school.” He replied, sheepishly.

“That’s nice.” He stated, “If you need help with money or anything, please let me know. I…I mean it.”

“Okay, thanks.” Isaac stated.

The credits rolled and Stiles grinned, grabbing the remote.

“You seem…better.” Isaac stated, “Different, somehow. I want to say…happier? But it might be a hallucination from all the alcohol.”

Derek ducked his head, “Yeah you’ve probably had too much to drink.”

Isaac laughed, “Oh yeah. How’s Cora these days?”

“She’s good. She likes Malia.”

“She’s cool. What do you think of Scott dating your cousin?”

Derek shrugged, “its fine.” He stated, “But if he hurts her I’ll break his fingers one by one.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Isaac stated, “I’m getting another drink, you want one?”

Derek nodded.

“Isaac can you get me a slice of whatever pie is left?” Scott asked.

“How are you still hungry?” Lydia muttered.

“The bite is a gift.” Scott stated while doing a full blown Derek impression.

“Dude, all you need is some thicker eyebrows and that would be a perfect Derek impression.”

Derek flipped them off, Isaac brings Scott a large piece of pie that he and Malia happily share.

Xoxo

To say Thanksgiving was a success was a huge understatement and Scott was absolutely in awe of how everyone just felt like pack, all together and all getting along-all working on a stronger bond. It smelled so comforting and familiar he truly wished they could just be together all the time.

It was late at night but everyone was still awake, The Godfather played in the background while Stiles and Derek somehow both discovered they loved the Mets and excitedly talked while Stiles suggested he and Lydia come to the city in the spring for games.

Liam and Malia had taken the remote and were flipping for other things to walk-neither big movie buffs like Stiles, trying to find something to watch.

Scott was standing by the windows looking out into the city but mostly looking at his pack.

“I’m a little scared at the friendship between Derek and Stiles.” Lydia said coming to stand by him.

“I’ve never seen Derek smile so much.” Scott replied.

Lydia smiled back and nudged him, “I like this. Pack is…we’ve always had it but now it feels like you really established your own pack.”

“I mean it was always me and Stiles, then it was Allison then you…Jackson for a bit but I mean he’s like extended pack him and Ethan, its good Ethan found him ya know after Aidan. And it’s my mom and the sheriff and Argent…and it’s Isaac no matter if he’s wary, Mason and Corey feel like extended pack-I don’t know. I’d like to think Kira will always be pack, wherever she is. This feels more special.” He sighed and glanced at Lydia, who was beaming at him.

“You’re a great Alpha Scott McCall.” She said.

“You think she would’ve been here with us?” Scott asked her, “If she would’ve come to Derek’s house for Thanksgiving?”

Lydia pondered it for a moment, “The tazor I brought would’ve absolutely 100% been used on Peter if she came.”

Scott laughed a glisten in his eye and Lydia took her arm and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him to her side, “If you ever…want to talk about her, if a random memory comes to mind, or if you’re having a bad time…just call me okay? I think about her every single day.”

Scott pulled her a little closer to his side, “She would’ve been here.”

“I believe so.”

Xoxo

The vacation was up two days later, everyone said their goodbyes-most were coming back to Beacon Hills for Christmas, Derek was headed to South America to be with Cora but there was talk of Mets games and birthday celebrations for the future.

It was hard leaving especially for the six who had truly bonded-especially the weaker relationships. It felt stronger than ever and hard to leave but to the wolves and the were-coyote the scents were stronger than ever.

Even for Jackson and Ethan, who invited everyone to come to London one day soon and Isaac hadn’t responded the group chat yet but he was there and there was hope.

Xoxo

_Bonus Scene_

It was February and it was Presidents weekend which was a four day weekend and Lydia was visiting, Stiles’s roommate was going home so the strawberry blonde was spending five days with her boyfriend because on Fridays she only had morning classes.

Stiles came into the room with a package under his arm.

“For me?” She asked.

“Actually, for me. It’s from Derek.”

“He couldn’t wait till April when we go to New York for the game?” She asked.

Stiles grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the box, “I guess not.”

He opened the flaps and peered inside and his mouth sort of dropped.

“Stiles…what is it?”

Stiles pulled from the box a small plush black wolf with ice blue eyes. It wasn’t all black but it had some white in it. Still it was probably the cutest fucking thing he had ever scene. There was a note at the bottom of the box in bold black writing that said.

**“For the nightmares-D”**

Stiles beamed and lifted the wolf and the note to show Lydia and her whole face lit up. He placed the wolf on his bedside table, took a picture, and texted Derek.

**Stiles:** _I shall call him Derek Grumpy Sourwolf Eyebrows Junior but ‘DJ’ for short._

**Stiles:** _Thank you._

**Derek:** _It’s what pack does_


End file.
